A Day At The Library
by Popper100
Summary: Pyrrha found an old book from her childhood and decided to read it with Jaune. In a public library. With no one apparently around.


A Day at the Library

Paper smell, that was what invaded right now. Of course, a library would smell liberally of paper and stale air. But that wasn't what he was focused on right now as he sat at a small table with someone else. Someone who had asked for a light book to read, to pass the time. Together, of all things. That was Pyrrha alright, always trying new things and bringing him along with her. Not that Jaune didn't enjoy the things they did. Just last week she went out to Vale with him and they chased ducks along the edge of a pond. It was just... confusing, when she wanted to do these things.

"Jaune, are you ready?" Pyrrha asked in a succulent voice, rich in tone, "I thought this one would be fun to read." She traced along the embossed words of the title.

"S-sure, I guess we could start if you want," he answered back, still nervous from the tone she was using. _Isn't this supposed to be a day we spend training? The tournament is a week away._

"Alright, let me start." She opened the book up, turning to the title page now. " _Tankard of Joy,_ what a strange name for this story."

"You've read this before, right Pyrrha?" Jaune didn't expect to be going into this blind, especially with a name like that. _What if it ended up being boring? That wouldn't be a good way to spend an afternoon._

"It's been quite a while, but I remember enjoying it quite a bit when I was younger," Pyrrha mused, a glint in her eyes. Jaune had the sneaking suspicion something was up, but decided against his gut this time. "Alright, chapter one, _The Butcher's Daughter_. She had green eyes you see, that was the first tip-off..."

* * *

 _He didn't really have a plan for her, just liking her eyes is all. Blou had been finished with women though, all of them were the stuff of nightmares to him, bossy, nosy, uncouth nincompoops. But she was different, from the first moment he had walked into that butcher shop, she smiled, curtsied, and asked him his name. Hers was Malleara you see, a peculiar name for a peculiar girl. It didn't matter then, but he decided to greet her back politely. The pull between the two was of a sort that couldn't be explained so casually._

"Pyrrha, this reads like a story from a hundred years ago."

"It's good though, right?"

"Yeah, but this guy sounds really uptight."

 _Picking up the cutlets he'd come for, Blou turned to leave only to be greeted with the girl Malleara holding the door and smiling at him. He smiled back as he went to leave, before a peculiar and unexpected thought took over. So he acted, asking the girl what she was doing in her free time. As Malleara blushed and said she did almost nothing, as she was not welcome among the other women in the village, he thought of a great plan. So Blou asked her to join him at the park in the evening, pleading with her father as well. He relented, and a smiling Blou bid a bashful Malleara adieu._

* * *

"Hey Jaune, whatcha doing right now?" a short, red cloaked girl asked as she walked up. Ruby Rose had an air of bubbly happiness that she tried to infect everyone with. Jaune succumbed many times, but Pyrrha never seemed to change.

"Oh, hey Ruby. Me and Pyrrha are reading a book together," he answered, turning to find Pyrrha closer than when they started. He scooted slightly away for some more arm room. "So what brings you here?"

"I'm bored, just looking for Weiss. She said she would hang out with me for a little while today." Ruby looked about, searching haphazardly for the girl in question.

"Oh, alright. Well, if you can't find her, you could always join us." There was a light thump from beside him, but Jaune couldn't find any evidence of what caused it. Although there seemed to be a chair missing now.

The girl continued looking around, a slight hitch at one point before she returned her attention to Jaune. "Uh, that's ok. I should... go ahead and go over here. Yeah." With that Ruby sidled away, toward the bookshelves and behind one.

"Well, now that she's... out of the way, shall we continue?" Pyrrha queried, pushing the page over with a flick of her thumb.

"Yeah, sure. I'm kind of curious how this guy is going to act."

Pyrrha slid a tiny bit closer to Jaune, sliding the book over with her. "Alright, so Blou has just asked the butcher's daughter to the park. Ah, here, chapter two, _A Midnight's Breeze._ The night air was cold, breezy, and ill suited to a lovely walk..."

* * *

 _He had waited for what seemed like an eternity, still she hadn't shown up. Blou began to think that he was going to be disappointed again, another girl filled with nothing but flim flam in her head. And then she spoke up behind him. Malleara tapped his shoulder, causing the man to spin about at the sound and touch and into the girl's laughing face. She greeted him with an immense smile and a light, lilting laugh. Blou's gruff response was met with more of the same, and he felt the tension loosening within him at her carefree attitude._

"Aww, this is sounding better and better."

"So you like it then Jaune?"

"... I'll reserve judgment for later, but it sounds good so far."

Light laughter from the girl. "Alright, we'll keep going then."

 _Blou offered to go somewhere else, since it was so late and the cold night air had settled in. But Malleara declined, saying that she preferred it like this. She said it was so quiet and calm, that they could just walk up and down the park by themselves. Blou felt that it might be a bit foolish, but the girl's enthusiasm had won him over, and he conceded to her demands. They began their walk at the entrance, watching as the cold people ran in droves, back to the safety of hearth and home. And there they stayed, a man and woman who decided the cold would not beat them._

 _Walking with her, now on the trail through the trees, Blou couldn't help notice the striking features this Butcher's daughter had. Brilliant red hair, and the majestic body that ill-befit someone in so workaday a life. Malleara giggled at the attention, causing her companion to sharply turn away at the notion. It wasn't right for a gentleman to judge so closely. The girl placed a hand on his, whispering that she never got to be noticed with all the other people around her. It was nice, she said, and something that she would cherish._

"Poor girl, I guess I could understand that though. We're surrounded by extraordinary people here."

"Is... there something you want to say Jaune?"

"Not really, I know what it's like is all."

 _They continued walking through the night, a light breeze their constant companion. Continuously Malleara chattered about the things she liked, the things she disliked. It was all so much to take in, and Blou tried his best at the very least. But the constant question of why popped into his head, for what they stayed for. And for why she confided some of the things to him. Surely there wasn't any point that he had made such an impression on her? After all, he was a wanderer, merely a trace moment on the trail of life._

 _Still she continued, and slowly his defenses eroded. Blou found himself laughing at a joke of Malleara's without even thinking about the contents. They found themselves at a pond now, the end of the trail in the park. His companion seemed to find what she looked for here, pointing out the ducks nestled into themselves for the night. Pointing out the birds, Malleara adopted a devilish look as she suggested chasing them while no one was around. It was mad, they would freeze in the wind. But Blou liked it, letting go of his inhibitions around this girl was something he thought would do him good._

 _Laughing rang out into the night as the duo pranced around the pond, splashing and calling out. They must have looked like two fools, chasing fowl that had no point in being bothered other than for the relief of those two. Running short of breath, Blou caught himself and stood in place for a moment, looking out at the pond. Malleara ran into view, and the wind picked up, blowing her hair all about. She stopped, covering her face against the stiff breeze. And he saw it, they beauty and innocence. There was something different about this woman, but the moment passed. With it, they smiled at each other before finishing the night's escapades._

* * *

"That's a really good book you're reading," a tall, raven haired girl said as she approached, settling back on her legs with a graceful look. Blake Belladonna had all of the poise of a cat, and for good reason too. "But I'm curious, why would you two be reading that book?"

"It's a lovely book from my childhood, and nothing else," Pyrrha said beside him, again quite close. Jaune decided to stay put this time, it wasn't so bad right now.

Blake seemed to accept that, a light tilt to her lips as she stood there in the library looking about slightly. "Say, you two haven't seen Yang, have you? She said she was going to look for her sister, but that was a while ago."

"Nope, haven't seen her. But we saw Ruby not long ago, she might still be here," Jaune offered, taking a moment to stretch before they got back to it. Pyrrha seemed irritated, but was no less the cordial woman she always was.

Now that he thought about it though, there was almost no one around in the library. Gazing at the various tables and nooks, it was like they were left all alone. Just Pyrrha and him, reading a book out loud in a silent room. All alone, with a team mate who was teaching him so much. Jaune gulped down a bout of nervousness at the situation, remembering the dance and how she confided in him. _Surely she doesn't think like that though. Nah, that's not it at all. This is just... team building, yeah, I'm just being a good leader._

Looking back up at Blake, her bow seemed to twitch as she stiffened slightly. "Oh, I think I might have found Ruby. Well, I talk to you two later. And... don't take that book too seriously." With that, the Faunus girl walked off in the same direction Ruby went earlier.

"Well that was interesting, what do you think she meant by this book?" Jaune asked, curious about the history behind this small work.

"Who knows, it's just a good book as far as I know," Pyrrha answered, impressing her thumb a little harder into the page. "Shall we continue, without interruptions?" Nodding his assent, she dove back into the book. "Let's see, chapter three? Yeah, _Telltale Life,_ they had continued meeting on and off, as his vagrant life allowed..."

* * *

 _Her father seemed to approve, even if he had nothing steady to his name. A butcher was a scary man to behold, so that obstacle being out of his way was a boon. When had Blou considered obstacles to this girl though? She was a bit of a free spirit, but in a grounded, soulful kind of way that begged to be admired. Malleara's words came back to mind again, she was passed over so much because of the others. Being seen must have been liberating for her, and she took to it like a moth to flame. Here was this girl, bountiful and free. And a wandering, cheating man like himself being her companion. Blou was beginning to find the doubt in himself now that had long been hidden._

"Pyrrha? Are you sure you don't remember this book that much?"

"Is something wrong Jaune?"

"Nothing, but it seems to be hitting close to home."

"Jaune, there's nothing to be ashamed of. It's a story after all."

 _He met her at the tavern one night, her idea as another of her wild spree of free and rebellious whims. Sitting there at the bar, Blou had ordered one tankard of ale, no more. He sipped at it, finding it bitter and dry, but no less effective a drink. A fluke he concluded, and waited for the girl to arrive. A quarter into the hour, Malleara appeared and made her way to him. Her bubbly demeanor broke through the drunken ire that had grown immediately, returning him to his usual, if slurred, self. Blou played their usual games, a conversation on the day and the deeds they had wrought. It seemed Malleara's apprenticeship was bearing fruit, and she had done notably well in her master's eyes._

 _And he fibbed once more, the lies building up. But this time she noticed something, calling attention to an inconsistency in his story. Drink had bested him, and Malleara stared at him, concerned for the lies that he had told. Choices erupted within his mind, shrouded and confused by the alcohol that buzzed through him now. It seemed that the light ale he ordered was not what it seemed, his inebriated self finally grasped the severity of his impairment. Panic was gripping Blou, but the concerned face of Malleara wouldn't falter. Ideas dwindled, and he accepted his fate._

"I hope she doesn't hate him, but I could understand it."

There wasn't a response from Pyrrha, the girl merely pausing for a moment before continuing.

 _So he confessed, his deepest, most denied feelings. This girl had snatched up a battered and embittered heart without even knowing it. She sat there, unflinching as Blou poured out the deeper feelings that lay hidden in his heart, surfacing with thanks to unsightly drink. No, that wasn't true, this tankard wasn't going to be the cause of this. He must accept that it was his own preconceptions, his own defenses that would cause yet another heartache. But Malleara still sat there as he finished his sobbing, his heartfelt apologies. She sat there until he became silent, and then she got up and left without a word._

 _After a moment, Blou got up and left to. He trundled along in a drunken haze, contemplated life in the way only the true slobs of his time could. It was a miracle he managed to find the hovel he called home, a miracle he could even open the door. Inside, his depression manifested full as he found the kitchen, and the knives. It wasn't his life to live anymore, he thought to himself, and it wasn't his life to lose. Hinged on that fated moment, his bowels won out as the drink finally unsettled and forced him to the latrine. Several hours later Blou picked himself up and found the bed, determining that life would go on. The day wasn't as bright as it once was, but it was another day._

* * *

"That sounds like a sad story you're reading," Nora pondered as she strolled up to them, "I don't really like sad stories like that. They always make me think of other things, and then other other things. But anyways, why are you two here?"

"Hello Nora," Pyrrha sighed, clearly losing all enthusiasm. Jaune found he had scootched closer now, and decided that this story must actually be pretty good if he was diving so into it. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"Not really, me and Ren got a call to come to the library, so here we are. Well, here I am. I think Ren wandered off." She made a big show of searching high and low for her partner before shrugging it off. "I'm sure he's around her somewhere. Or he got eaten by an Ursa, a library Ursa... Pyrrha, you haven't-"

"No, I haven't seen any library Ursa," Pyrrha responded, leaning on her hand now in exacerbation. "Nor anything else that would eat him. He's probably around the corner to be honest."

"Oh, alright then." Leaning on her hammer, Nora's head snapped to a spot over where the other two people had left before coming back with a giant grin. "Well, maybe I should leave... you two... to it then."

She trotted off, back to the bookshelf where Blake had just run off to. Jaune turned his attention back to a flustered Pyrrha, smiling at her to try and lift her spirits. _She just wanted to read a story, and we keep getting interrupted._ She didn't seem to have it in her to continue, a sight that Jaune didn't think existed. It wasn't something that he liked, something that he had seen once before. At a dance where he made a fool of himself for her. Well, this wasn't going to be as bad as that, but sure, why not?

"So, where were we," Jaune began, searching the page for any more words, "he'd just gone home and was trying to piece himself..."

"Together, yes, after finally letting out all of his secrets to her," Pyrrha finished, smiling as she turned the page. "Thank you, Jaune, for trying to keep going. I just... never mind, let's finish. So, chapter four, _An Earnest Heart,_ The morning had a chill to it, something that he always dreaded..."

* * *

 _Now it was something that he would live with again, trundling through the chilly morning without a smile to look forward to. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, he thought, maybe I'll go on living as I always had. Yeah, it sounded like a dream of dreams now, tasting the fruit of his love and having it dashed from him. There wasn't a light now to the day, only the murky gray of shadows that came and went with the clouds. It was to be the first day of his life once more, a broken and scarred past complimenting a broken and scarred heart._

 _On and on he wandered, embracing that vagrant heart to its fullest as he lived up to his wanderers name. It was the outskirts of this village now, desolate and dreary while being filled to the brim with the unwanted trappings of gentler life. Blou passed by factories, farms, industry far and wide. And the nagging feeling wouldn't go away. It had started as he left the village, and continued while he wallowed in his grief. Every once in a while he looked behind, searching for that feeling's owner. But there was no one there. So he continued, to the very edge of this village. To the last inn before the wilderness, the desolate lands of death and teeth._

"Pyrrha, this sounds like it isn't going to end well."

"Don't worry Jaune, I'm sure you'll like the very end."

"I thought you didn't-"

The girl continued on, speaking over the boy's fears and concerns.

 _Stepping inside, Blou was treated to the quiet scene of a last stop inn. Peaceful and serene, yet dour and severe, the very picture of the first and last stop on a road to nowhere and everywhere. A last stop before he made his way away from this place like so many others. What would they say about Blou, the vagrant, the liar and cheat? Well, he wouldn't have to be here to hear it. Taking a seat at the bar, he ordered a pint of soft ale, sniffing and tasting this time to make sure the same mistake didn't happen again. Blou nursed it as the quiet ensnared him and forced its calm upon him. The door creaked open._

 _He didn't bother looking back, it wasn't for him anyways. Soft steps came forward, toward the bar. They stopped just behind him, and for the first time he could guess what that nagging feeling was. So be it, probably her father come to make him pay. Blou had no pride left, it was all a lie anyways, so he turned around and into a face he couldn't expect. There stood Malleara, a stern look on her face as she breathed slightly from the journey here. He sat speechless, shock playing across his face as the words he wanted to say escaped him. She decided to answer for him._

* * *

"I don't know whether I'm being foolish or naive or just the dumb girl that everyone else paints me as, but I want to believe in you," Pyrrha read, looking far more intently at Jaune than at the book. "I love you, your honesty and your integrity. Even though you've lied and aren't who you say you are, the real you shines through regardless. And I want to share that, even if I'm wrong and this is just a silly lust, I want to share it still."

"P-Pyrrha, you're really getting into this," Jaune stuttered out, sitting bolt still right next to the girl. Weiss had watched her slyly moving his seat closer to her for the past half hour. _And he never noticed. How can a boy like that be so dense?_

"Aww, that's sweet," Ruby said from behind her, peeking over her shoulder and through the gap they were all peering through. "I wish I had been here for the start of it, that book sounded lovely."

"It is," Blake agreed, perched next to Weiss, "it's not called the greatest love story ever told for no reason.

"Still, how can one boy be so dense?" Weiss muttered, staring at the fumbling blonde boy as he tried to slip away from his intense team mate. "I mean, she basically just confessed her deepest feelings to him. And he doesn't even know!" She had, of course, been there from the very start. Listening to Pyrrha read through the book and talking to herself about it had been romantic enough. Listening to the two was a rare treat. One that, sadly, others had decided to spoil.

"Well, it is sort of Pyrrha's fault as well. If she would stop trying to tell him with a hundred year old book and just said it," Blake offered.

"Yeah, but that's Jaune for you. We would never be that dense," Yang declared from behind her, smiling broadly at the assembled group. "No, if I ever have someone that I liked like that, I'd go right up to them and say it straight up."

"Oh," Blake muttered, "that's good to hear." This brought about a broad set of spluttering declarations from Yang as Weiss turned back to watch the pair. Pyrrha was sitting there, smiling at Jaune while he read some of the passage back to her. The usual end of story things it sounded like.

"Weiss, we're not that dense, right? Like, if you liked someone, you'd tell them, wouldn't you?" Ruby was looking at her square in the eye, a slight frown across her face. _Oh god, why did you ask me that?_

"O-of course, I wouldn't dare think of letting someone so adorable go on wondering about my feelings," she admitted, quickly realizing what she said. "N-not that I know anyone cute like that. That i-is to say... I would, ok?"

Ruby giggled at her, patting Weiss on the shoulder. "I understand, you wouldn't leave anyone hanging."

"Well, it's good to see our leader actually relaxing," Nora said from over at the other hole that had been poked. "He's been so busy getting ready for the tournament, we thought he might explode. I think I saw steam once."

"Nora, people don't give off steam like that."

"Yang does! When she's angry," she retorted, poking Ren on the nose. _Those two, why do they remind me of two others?_

"Alright, I think you've proven your point Miss Valkyrie," Port quietly boomed, breaking up the pairs squabble. "Why, back in my day, young love such as this would be quickly picked up and celebrated. Why, I remember my first..."

The rambling had just begun when Yang tucked up next Weiss. "We're... gonna split." She looked back to see Blake tugging on Yang's shirt, begging to leave. "Good luck with that Weiss, we're all rooting for you."

Weiss spun around to notice that Ren and Nora had clambered over the back bookshelf. Panic gripped her as she spun around fully, searching for the telltale red cloak and hood. _No, even she's abandoned me to my fate._ One last glance brought a wisp of rose petals, followed by a face that held all of the apology in the world. Ruby Rose, her partner, had abandoned her as well to the terrible fate. _Why do I love such a dolt,_ she thought as she turned her attention to Professor Port and his terrible speeches. _I'll make her pay later._

* * *

"Sir, why are we hiding behind a bookcase while Miss Nikos and Mister Arc read an ancient book?"

He took a long, long sip of coffee before answering, watching as Jaune Arc fumbled with his words once more to a smiling redheaded Pyrrha Nikos. _Young love is so frail, so wonderful._ "Because, Glynda, I don't do anything in that tower all day. We are at peace, even if for a short time, and I wish to make sure our students are growing and learning in all things."

"But sir," Glynda began, looking out over at the girl who was sitting patiently with Peter, "what possible reason is there for spying on them all?"

Ozpin sipped yet more coffee, enjoying the bitter taste as he listened to Peter's quiet story about how he met his first girlfriend. "I told you Glynda, I do nothing all day. Sometimes, I want to have a little enjoyment to myself." Truth be told, it was enjoyable watching his good friend bore the wits out of a young woman. Glancing over, he caught the red hood that was also spying on her, clearly trying to work up the courage to return to her. "We were all young once Glynda, and it's good to see them be young for now."

"Yes sir," she glumly replied, sniffing at his words, "I'll cancel the rest of our appointments then?"


End file.
